Josh Bullwinkle
"I'm not some big shot fighter, and I'm not exactly the toughest guy around either....BUT I AM NOT A COWARD! SHINPAKU UNTIL THE END! LIVE FOR THE DREAM AND DIE FOR THE DREAM!!"-Josh Bullwinkle Screenshot_13.png 'Nicknames' Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerd Young Prodigy of Mechanics 'Behaviour/Personality' Josh is very OCD to the tee, often requesting that everything he do be done right, an perfect. he loves to build things and uncover mysteries, even if they do mean the death of him. He's often very flexible in his views, but he is also very stern and stubborn when it comes to how he feels concerning his tech, inventions and stratigies. Josh however as bright as he i, is very very cunning. Often understanding tha tto et the job done, some shit has got to go, and if it's got to, then it just HAS to go. Despite his often cowardly tactics, he shows himself to be a very cunning individual, thinking many steps ahead and planning for contingencies to the point that both the enemies and allies have complimented on his leadership skills. He is a very sly person who watches Connor's progress with much interest. He is very adept at running away from dangerous situations and can even outpace the likes of Connor at times, who can move considerably fast. Some say it's the power of "cowardess', Apperance Josh has a rather "alienated" appearance. Slightly tall for his age, he has a slim yet solid physique, sharp fingernails and gangly limbs. His facial features are somewhat demonic: a long with sharp nose, long pointed ears jagged, fanged, or even just normal. It's mostly because of his seclusion from the world, but some call it bad hygene. 53762-229756-Niijimajpg-620x.jpg kenichi44 (1).jpg 126585-nijimagendomode.jpg 2167866-123415_nijima_large.jpg kenichi44 (14).jpg shijou_saikyou_no_deshi_kenichi_-_haruo_niijima.jpg Niijima.png Allignment A chaotic neutral character follows his or hers own whims. He/she is an individualist first and last. They will values their own liberty but doesn't strive to protect others' freedom. They will attempt to avoid authority, resents restrictions, and challenges traditions. A chaotic neutral character does not intentionally disrupt organizations as part of a campaign of anarchy. To do so, he or she would have to be motivated either by good (and a desire to liberate others) or evil (and a desire to make those different from himself suffer). A chaotic neutral character may be unpredictable, but his or her behavior is not totally random. They are inot as likely to jump off a bridge as to cross it. Chaotic neutral is the best alignment you can be because it represents true freedom from both society's restrictions and a do-gooder's zeal. Chaotic neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it seeks to eliminate all authority, harmony, and order in society. A list of Ten Commandments for a chaotic neutral religion may look like this: 1. You shall lie to promote your freedom. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy if such action promotes your freedom. 5. You shall honor no authority above yourself. 6. You shall break the law whenever convenient. 7. You shall not betray others unless your life is in jeopardy. 8. You shall not aid enemies of freedom or those who promote law. 9. You shall pursue pleasure. 10. You shall promote unlimited freedom for yourself. 'Clan & Rank' The Shinpaku Federation Rank: Op's Expert High school grade Sohpmore 'What district do you live in?' District 2 'Relationship' None 'Occupation' Mechatronics and Tech expert for the Shinpaku Federation 'Fighting Style' Josh has no fighting experience what so ever, however he is literally so adept at Running away, he's come up with his own personal escape style labled the "Josh Escape Arts" which aid him in analyzation and escape tatics for almost any situation with almost inhuman insight. Even with this he is still able to see chi, which shows he has some form of fighting potential. He mostly channels it into his brain potential rather than his physical ability. 'Chi Base' (Optional) Mental: Mental chi is the ability that focuses on brain activity and perception. It dictates the thought process, often reaching higher enlightments, new thoughts, even patterns, and stratigies that may have seemed impossible to comprehend or do before. Such a thing can allow the brain to be comprehensive of ones surroundings, and focus ones senses, and preform complex theories and unlock storage in the brain that was never previously avalible. this change is not permanant, and is onlly a temporary burst for a prolonged chi time period. Chi Form The Chikara no Hadou (also known as Surge of Power) is Gouken's toned-down derivation of the infamous Satsui No Hadou (殺意の波動, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"); a main difference is that the killing intent was removed. So basically, the same thing as the Dark Haudou, strength is the same with gain, but you don’t have the killing intent. True masters of this skill are so in tuned with nature they can even levitate to a certain degree.One the warrior is fully aware of their state of being within light hadou and has come to a state of ballance with themself, and their past. A select group of human beings trained in the Martial Arts, go through the process of "breaking" and "rebuilding" themself up, clensing themself of impure emotions, feelings and past events in their life. 'Weapon of Choice' 'Josh's Extordinary Sling Shot!' Kuro_Kabuto_Infobox.png|Regular form Sogeking_Kabuto.png|Staff form This is a weapon Josh invented in his free time. He needed something to be able to defend himself against those who were phsycaill superior or more pro fighters than himself at this moment. It is a black metallic contraption that looks like a cross between a shortened staff and a slingshot. It has a resemblance to the beetle's horn. Unlike conventional pratical sling shots, this one can fire faster, farther, and more accurately than even the beast sling shot on the market. The slingshots's effectiveness is thanks to its design, its five prongs that help with its stability and range. The Breath Dial also installed in it gives it more strength. When Josh shoots, the contraption activates and gives the ball shot from the Kabuto a rotation. These open up a whole new range of attacks for Josh to use. If the Contraption that is installed is changed, the ball shot will become even more powerful. The slingshot has the optional ability to grow into the size of a regular staff for even further increase acuracy and sniper like posistion, or for combat (if it comes to that) It's basic ammunition consist of *Gold Marbles (painted black) *Smoke Pellet (breathable, for stealth more so) *Big Gold Marbles *Shrapnel Gold Marbles: Scatters and shoots like a shotgun *Gunpowder Shot (Explosive Round, 2-3rd Degree Burn) *Tabasco Shot: A plastic pellet filled with tabasco sauce, which burns the eyes, or mouth if shot there. *Signal Flare Shot: fires a signal flare that creates a red smoke pillar to alert his friends to his location. *Catcus Shot: Fires a pellet which expands into 20 sharp, 1 inch needles that imbed themselves into the skin and muscles of the target, possibly eyes depending on aim *Sticky Shot: Size of a golf ball, fires a gorilla glue/wood glue at the enemy, and sticks them in place, or to any surface. *Oil Shot: shoots motor oil at the surface area, causing slippage and mis direction. *Super Duper Dooty Shot: An extremely long ranged technique designed to incapacitate an opponent. Josh launched it with a 3-in-1 bullet: the first is a gold marble with a booster contraption, used as a booster to gain some height; the second is another booster to shoot the bullet in a different direction and/or make adjustments to compensate for outside influences (wind, air pressure, g-force, etc) and to set up the final booster which delivers the intended payload. A massive explosion, set up to level a house. Josh needs the staff form of his sling to use this shot. 'Contraptions' Contraptions.png Josh has taken the time to come up with a speciall type of lightweight metallic container. He calls these containers "Contraptions" and he has created many of them for various uses, again assiting in the fact that he cannot fight on his own. Contraptions come in many sizes and shapes, from the size of an average seashell to the size of a human (when prepped to be there). These contraptions store energy and certain materials, usually by that particular type of energy or object being absorbed by a tiny hole or holes on one side of the Contraption. The content can then be released by pressing the apex on the other side of the Contraption. As long as they are not used or damaged, Contraptions seem to be capable of storing their contents indefinitely. If the shell of the Contraption is broken they can become unusable. Contraptions are capable of letting the energy out in different amounts. Some use their contents all in one blast, such as Impact Contraptions, Axe Contraptions etc. while others are capable of storing multiple uses within their contents until it runs out, such as the Flame Contraptions, which then has to be refilled with that content for the Contraption to be used again. 'The Air Contraption' The Axe Contraption delivers a thin blast of air in the shape of an X and is capable of slicing through a man and his iron shield in one blow. Storing pressurized air within a container, only to have funnels that release it in a certain way and shape for a desired effect. It's also capable of boosting a person off of the ground or pushing one through the water, or acting as an oxygen tank. It's bascially 4 gallons of compressed oxygen that has multiple uses, and can be fired from the shot if need be. This particular Contraption is expendible and comes in multiples. 'The Flame Contraption' The Flame Contraption is capable of absorbing fire/heat, and expelling it as fireballs proportionate to the amount of heat/fire absorbed. It is also commonly used to power up ovens and other heating devices This is a very grueling process on the technology that is used to manufacture it, and as such this can only be used twice before this contraption breaks down and becomes useless. 'The Flash Contraption' The Flash Contraption is one of the three known types of Contraptions that store and release light, which is abosrboed via UV rays (sunlight). The Flash Dial lets out an extremely bright amount of light for a very brief period, effectively causing temporary blindness if used against a person (for 1 post) and releases a sonic noise that temporarily defens the opponent. It's also used for domestic purposes and not for battle, because, as the names suggest, they release the light over time instead of all at once. The user of course will have to put in ear plus to keep from being effected. 'The Impact Contraption' The Impact Contraption is one of the most deadly of Josh's inventions. It may be hit by anything blunt or capable of emitting force and absorb the kinetic energy. Once the apex of the Contraption is pressed, the stored energy is released, usually causing internal injuries to a living body, while not leaving any visible external damage. The Impact Dial can also absorb the impact of explosions. This is a very powerful Contraption, and when used against powerful foes can usually be a massive game ender. However, that being said, this can only be used once before it's completely borken and useless for the current battle situation. *'Super Impact Contraption': This is a fiercer version of the Impact Contraption. It is extremely rare to be used, and also extremely dangerous to both the target and the user. The Super Impact Contraption takes in Kinetic energy, just like the Impact Contraption, but releases ten times as much energy as it had absorbed. The backlash effect is capable of blowing the bodies of both the user and opponent to pieces, and can give josh the same amount of damage being outputted, resulting in unconciousness or even death. 'The Protection Contraption' The protection contraption is a contraption meant for it's name sake. It creates a thick layer of condensed and compressed light, that reflects projectiles, or protects him from harm in a 360 degree radious. This is a very powerful contraption, but will dull down after 3 useages. 'Personal Data Device' A personal data device connected directly with the Shinpaku Network (coming soon) it allows Josh to access information on a rapid high speed network, at proper and conveinet times when he needs it. He even keeps files on all the people he meets, taking in informatiion, data files, and noticible features about them to send to the data base. Allies/Enemies Allies *Shinpaku Fedeartion memebers Enemies *None as of yet 'Background' Josh was a sheltered kid for the majority of his life honestly. He never had many friends,and only sought refuge in his toys. However this was perhaps his greatest strength was taking apart his toys and putting them back together, but it was more than just what limb went where. It evolved into putting the back leg peice to the back leg peice, and super gluing thme together to get different results. It went from toys to game systers, from games to tv.s and everything else. Josh kept sheltered, but he was always the sneaky kid in class, stealing food pencils and everything else. nothing took away from his lonliness. When he hit high school, he stayed in his shll but eventually joind the mechatronics club and was happy to be around other nerds. When Connor took it over, he actually gained an admiration for the guy, and his odd leadership skills, and decided that he'd folllow him. He'd never outright say he looked up to him, but he would be open abuot how strong he viewd Connor. That and he keeps a record on connor's progress often. Omega Gene Scaler D - Least to not Dangerous, those with this Omega gene level have a scale of 51-55. This is the only point class that doesnt move in the 10's. After 55, the points all jump for 10 a piece. These arent labled at threats, but never the less not really accepted by humans either. These will typically be simple humans with either one or two peak human attributes. PeakHuman System *Peak Human Accuracy *Peak Human Intelligence 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun Category:Shenpaku Federation Category:3rd Gen